


I, Hanamaki Takahiro

by mariadelaOMG



Series: Teach Me How To Dance [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadelaOMG/pseuds/mariadelaOMG
Summary: This is the story of Matsuhana.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Teach Me How To Dance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954438
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His lips were chapped from the cold and before he could think it twice, Takahiro closed the distance between them and kissed him. And barely three seconds later, he jumped back with eyes wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Welcome to MatsuHana story! Although it's a part of Teach Me How To Dance, it's not part of the main plot. It's just that I love MatsuHana so much that I wanted to write more about them and since I briefly mentioned in TMHTD how they got together I thought: why not write it, you know, extensively? So today I bring you this, the first chapter of their story :)
> 
> Let me know if you liked it and comment your thoughts!
> 
> I'm still working on TMHTD, I hadn't abandoned it but those chapters are waaaay longer and difficult to write so meanwhile I'm writing this short pieces :)

_**9th January, 2011** _

Takahiro knew he was gay. He’d known it his whole life, and he’d also known it was something he needed to hide. From his friends, his teammates and from his family, especially his parents. What he didn’t know was that one early January night, his life would change.

He was walking down the streets alongside Issei, as usual, both teens returning home after practice.

“Man, my forearms still itch from Oikawa’s serve.”

“Think positively, you dug it and passed it to our setter.”

“Well, it’s been a year of knowing him, it was about time.”

“True. Did you see Yahaba’s face? He was so scared.”

Takahiro chuckled, remembering the expression of absolute terror on his kouhai’s face when he heard the ball hitting his arms. They had finished practice with a match and although Issei and him had ended on the same team, they had to face Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Takahiro hated it because they would almost certainly lose. When the other second-year duo played together, they were nearly unbeatable. Takahiro hated it but at the same time, it was exciting. A way to prove that he deserved to be on the line up the next year.

Next year. Their last year of high school. He was thrilled. He had no idea of what he wanted to do with his life and the endless possibilities that could be overwhelming to some people only motivated him more. Takahiro glanced at his best friend, who seemed lost in thought. The corners of his mouth went up involuntarily. Then, he looked up at the sky.

“Do you imagine how next year will be with Oikawa as captain?”

“Chaos, probably.” Issei answered with a smile.

“Thank God we’ll have Iwaizumi to keep him on a leash.”

Issei burst out laughing and Takahiro’s heart skipped a beat. He had met Issei their first day at Aoba Johsai, when they had sat together and they had talked through their first class until their teacher had told them off. Then, they went together to the volleyball gymnasium -they thought they'd be the first ones there but of course Oikawa was already tossing to Iwaizumi and with a spike to Takahiro’s face their group was complete. To top it all, they found out they lived close to each other. Walking to and from school together, they had quickly become best friends. At first, Issei could come out as weird or somber but nothing could be further from the truth. As he had discovered, Issei loved teasing his friends and plotting pranks. Takahiro was proud to be one of the few people that knew that part of him.

Laughing and joking, they reached Issei’s house. They usually talked for a bit more before parting ways and that night was no exception. What was it, was the many times Takahiro’s eyes traveled to his mouth. He mentally slapped himself after staring too long, but he couldn’t help it. His lips were chapped from the cold and before he could think it twice, Takahiro closed the distance between them and kissed him. And barely three seconds later, he jumped back with eyes wide open.

What did he just do?! Issei was gonna hit him. He was gonna beat the shit out of him. For sure he was disgusted, he was gonna-.

The pressure of something moist against his lips cut his thoughts. He felt Issei’s hand sliding and surrounding his waist and his brain worked again. He was kissing him back. Takahiro didn’t understand anything but there, hidden in the darkness of the late hours, he let himself open his mouth. When their tongues met, Issei grunted, and his hands dug into his back, pulling him closer. Takahiro tilted his head to deepen the kiss and his hands ran up Issei’s arms until resting on his nape. They lost on themselves until the sound of steps startled them. Issei face palmed himself and Takahiro turned to look at who was behind him.

“Hey, guys!” Issei’s father was right there, throwing a garbage bag in the container. “Issei please don’t take too long, dinner is served. Lovely to see you again, Hanamaki-kun.”

Takahiro couldn’t process his words. He was frozen, paralyzed. He didn’t say anything as Matsukawa-san disappeared through the gates. Only when he was completely gone and had closed their front door, he turned to face Issei, who was covering his mouth but Takahiro could perceive the hint of a smile beneath his hand. Why? Why was he smiling? His father had just seen him kissing him. A guy. He was going to kick him out of his house. He was going to-.

His breath was coming out faltering and Issei frowned. He stepped forward and grabbed his hand while the free one caressed his cheek.

“Makki, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“He- He saw us.” His voice cracked. “He’s gonna be mad. He’s gonna-”

“Hiro.” Takahari blushed and Issei looked at him with a soft smile on his lips. “Please, calm down. Everything’s fine. They know.”

“They… know?” He blinked.

“Yes. They know. They work at a funeral home, they’ve seen everything. Heck, last weekend, a woman crumbled in my mother’s arms because she couldn’t say a proper goodbye to her lover in front of the widower and their children.” With his thumb, Issei removed the single tear that fell from Takahiro’s eyes. “My parents had always told my sister and me that they loved us and supported us one hundred percent, so a couple years ago I came out to them.”

“Oh.”

“Oh, indeed.” Issei chuckled.

“B-But…” Takahiro blinked.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m super embarrassed my dad caught us making out and I’m pretty sure an interrogation and a lot of teasing is waiting for me but…” He leaned closer until their foreheads touched. “I don’t regret it. Do you?”

Takahiro was silent, and pretty flushed if the heat on his cheeks were any indication. He certainly didn’t expect that outcome. Fair enough, he hadn’t expected much since he hadn’t thought anything right before kissing Issei. Standing there, barely millimeters away from his mouth, his answer was clear.

“No, I don’t.”

“Good.” Issei gave him a peck and pulled back a bit. “Hiro…” Takahari felt the beating of his heart increasing its speed. “I like you. I have for a while, honestly. And, I wanna be with you.” Takahiro blushed harder and whispered _me too_ before locking their lips together one more time.

That time, his mind was in the right place. He felt the warm sensation spreading from his heart through all his body, the pressure of Issei’s body against him, his hands rubbing circles on the lower of his back and his tongue exploring every corner of his mouth. A couple minutes later they stepped back, with a stupid smile on both their faces.

“See you tomorrow?” Issei whispered in his ear.

“See you tomorrow.” Hiro leaned forward and gave him a last kiss before turning and began walking home.

He had only taken four steps when a thought crossed his mind and, alarmed, returned to Issei who had just opened his gate.

“Issei!” The aforementioned looked at him and smiled. Takahiro blushed when he realized that he had just called him by his given name for the first time ever. He shook his head. He needed to tell him. “I-I’m not ready for everyone to know. I… I want to keep this a secret. Please.”

“Of course. It’s not a problem.”

“Thanks.”

They stood there looking at each other until Issei bit his lip and let his door close behind him when he walked towards Takahiro, cupped his face and kissed him. Then, he stepped back, grinning.

“Good night, Hiro.”

“Good night, Issei.”

He turned and walked back.

Takahiro spent the ten minutes difference between their houses with the biggest smile on his face, still feeling Issei’s lips on his.

* * *

_**9th May, 2011** _

It had been exactly four months since that night and instead of at a cute Café, Hiro was bent over his toilet, the nausea hitting him one more time. He had woken up drenched in sweat and with his whole body aching. His mother had taken out the thermometer and had scolded him until the item had shown 39ºC. She immediately ran to the bathroom to get a soaked towel and called the doctor, who calmed her by saying it was probably just the flu, and sent her the prescription to get the antiviral from the drugstore. When she left, Hiro took out his phone.

**To: Issei**

Hey :)

I’m not going to school today, I woke up with the flu

I’m sorry we have to postpone our date :(

**From: Issei**

Morning Hiro

Don’t worry about anything, your health is the priority

Don’t want you in one of my coffins yet ;)

**To: Issei**

Oh, kinky ;)

**From: Issei**

You know me ;)

Get some rest

I’ll go see you after school

<3

**To: Issei**

<3

Hiro stood up and walked to the kitchen to take an ibuprofen to stop his drumming headache. He opened a yogurt to put something on his stomach but the moment he swallowed, nausea hit him and he had the exact time to get to the bathroom, where his mother found him, and where he was hours later when Issei arrived. There was some knocking on his door.

“Takahiro, Matsukawa-kun has come to see you.” Hiro whined when he heard his mother’s voice. He didn’t want Issei to see him like that. More knocking. “Open the door, don’t be rude.”

“It’s okay, Hanamaki-san.” Came the muffled voice of Issei. “I got this.” 

He heard someone going down the stairs and assumed it was his mother. Then, Issei opened the door without any warning and looked down on him with a fond smile on his face. He clutched before him and caressed his cheek while Hiro blushed and held his breath.

“Did you throw up everything?” Hiro nodded. “Do you feel better?” Another nod. “Good.” Issei helped him stand by putting Hiro’s arm around his shoulder and grabbing him from his waist. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

If Hiro hadn’t been extremely tired to even speak, he’d have done some flirty observation about Issei taking him to bed before marriage, but his mind was completely focused on moving his feet and holding himself to his boyfriend’s body. They left his bathroom and walked to the futon on one corner of the room where Issei let go of him. Hiro proceeded to lay down on his side and Issei copied him. They were really close, facing each other and Hiro panicked.

“M-my mother is home. She…”

“She is downstairs. I’ll hear if she comes up. Besides, I’m just laying next to my best friend who is sick and in need of some company, that’s all.” Hiro bit his lip, uncertain, and Issei kept going. “Trust me, I got this under control. Now, close your eyes and rest. Do it for me.”

Hiro chuckled and obeyed him, and they stayed there in silence for a while. He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he opened his eyes and saw Issei doing homework on his desk instead of ten centimeters from his face. He could hear him humming to himself and the sound of the calculator keys and whined. He hated maths.

Issei turned to look at him with worried eyes.

“Are you okay?” He approached him and pressed the back of his hand on Hiro’s forehead. “Looks like the medicine is working, why did you whine?”

“Cause I heard you doing maths. I hate maths.” Issei burst out laughing and Hiro smiled. He loved his laugh.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but it’s not maths. It’s physics."

“God that’s worse.” Hiro whined again and rolled on his futon while Issei giggled.

“Good thing is you don’t have to do it today and you can copy mine after.”

“You’re the best.”

“So I’ve been told.”

They both looked at each other smiling and then Issei leaned forward and kissed him. It was brief, barely a couple seconds, both boys too afraid to be caught.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.” He said while caressing Hiro’s cheek.

“Don’t you ever be sorry for that.”

Hiro snuggled under his covers and Issei tucked him in.

“There you go, ready for another nap.” Hiro laughed. “Do you mind if I play Mario Kart meanwhile?”

“Not at all. Tired of homework already?” Issei shrugged.

“I can do it later. Now, I’d rather entertain you with my ability to conquer Rainbow Road without falling.”

“You did it one time.” Hiro rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so cocky about it.”

They kissed again before Issei turned his back to him and switched on the Wii. True to his word, Issei didn’t fall, but he got the last position and Hiro pointed it out, mocking him. They kept bickering with each other the whole evening until it was time for Issei to go back home. He tucked him again and gave him a last kiss. Hiro still stayed awake for hours, thinking of those three words that almost slipped his lips.

Barely a week after, Issei also got sick and Hiro almost stopped by his house before school to hit him. His boyfriend had insisted on spending every afternoon with him even though Hiro had refused because there was a high possibility he would also sicken -especially with all the kissing when their parents left the house- and of course, he was right. Hiro sighed and sent him a “Get well soon” gif before waving at his friends who were already at the school doors.

It was an uneventful day; Hiro couldn’t help but keep glancing at the empty desk next to him and missed Issei. He wanted to joke with him, mess their friends, play volleyball and then walk home together. He wanted to kiss him for hours and not just the pecks they had been stealing last week. He didn’t realize he’d been staring outside of the window daydreaming until a paper ball hit him in the head and he turned to see Iwaizumi and Oikawa laughing lowly at him. He was definitely not gonna miss them next year when their classes changed.

After practice, he called his parents to let them know he’d be late.

_“I don’t understand why you have to visit him, Takahiro”_

_“Maybe because he’s been bringing me homework the whole last week? Because he’s my friend? And he’s sick and-”_

_“Are you raising your voice at me? I want you home in an hour. Not one minute more, not one less.”_

Hiro rolled his eyes and hung up the phone. One hour. It was less than he wanted but more than he expected so he’d take it. He arrived at Matsukawa's residence and rang the bell from the street. When someone answered, he pushed the gate and entered the garden. Turning the corner, behind the cypresses, Issei stood under the door frame, covered with a blanket. Hiro ran to him.

“What the hell are you doing, Issei? You should be in bed!”

“There was no one else to answer the door.” He answered softly.

“Well, then, you should've, I don’t know! I could’ve come tomorrow or something!

“But I’ve missed you.” Issei’s voice was almost a whisper and Hiro blushed. He walked in the house, closed the door behind him and put his arms around his shoulders.

“I’ve missed you too.” Hiro closed his eyes and leaned forward but Issei stepped back. Hiro looked at him, hurt. “What?”

“I’m sorry, I’m-” Issei’s face was red and he seemed shy. Hiro had never seen him like that, not in their years of friendship, nor in the four months of their relationship. “It’s just, I’m covered in snot. I’m disgusting right now.” Hiro giggled.

“I don’t care, I love you anyway.” Issei’s eyes opened wide and only then Hiro noticed what he had just said. He stepped back. His brain was already trying to come up with an excuse, something to justify why he had slipped like that. It was soon, right? Too soon. He couldn’t be in love, Issei definitely wasn’t. “Issei, I-”

“I love you too.”

Everything went blank. All Hiro could see, all he could hear, was Issei.

_I love you too._

_I love you too._

He swallowed. Warmth spread from his chest to every corner of his body, and a few tears appeared in his eyes. He laughed, and Issei followed him. They embraced each other and Hiro peppered Issei’s face with light kisses, while whispers of _I love you_ and _I love you more_ were exchanged back and forward. Hiro had never been happier.

“Are you sure it’s not your fever talking?”

“I’m pretty sure.” Issei kissed him and lowered his voice. “My fever came last night, not four months ago.”

“W-What do you mean?” Hiro blushed and Issei smiled.

“I fell in love with you when I was talking to you about the English test and you kissed me out of nowhere.” Hiro blushed harder and hid his face on Issei’s neck.

“You’re so smooth Issei, it’s not fair.”

“I know, I know, I’m great.” Hiro slapped his shoulder and they both laughed.

Issei grabbed his nape and pulled him closer so their lips could meet again. Hiro let out a whimper and slid his hands around Issei’s waist. Hiro leaned his head and bit Issei’s bottom lip, drawing out a low growl from his throat.

“Issei…”

“Let’s go to my room…”

“Please…”

They ran up the stairs and when the door closed, Issei threw his blanket on the floor, his shivers and aching body long forgotten, he could only focus on Hiro’s body pressed against his bedroom wall.

“I only have one hour.” Hiro whispered while covering Issei’s neck with kisses.

“I appreciate your faith but I’m pretty sure we’re gonna last way less.” Issei chuckled and Hiro blushed.

“S-shut up!” He gently pushed Issei away and they both stumbled with the blanket and fell down on his futon with Hiro on top.

They’ve never been completely alone before. They’ve never talked about _that_ before. But they knew they both wanted it. From previous make out sessions Hiro knew Issei’s weak spot behind his ear, and Issei knew just how to grab Hiro’s hips to send shivers through his spine, and they were determined to exploit those previous discoveries, and the new ones they were about to find out.

Soon, their clothes were discarded randomly on the floor and their bodies melted together. Issei was right. They didn’t last much longer after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply couldn't stop writing this story! I hope you liked it!

**_May, 2012_ **

Hiro stood in front of his house. The day he feared his whole life had come. He was going to tell his parents he loved a man. And not a random one. _Issei_. They’ve met him several times, he has also had dinner with them sometimes. Hiro thought they liked his _friend_ , but he knew his parent’s thoughts on same-sex relationships. 

They had been together for almost a year and a half -the happiest eighteen months of his life- and the only people outside the two of them who knew about it was Issei’s family. Hiro loved them. He loved his parents, always seemingly with a grin on his face, always cheating on board games. He loved Sachi, Issei’s little sister who joined Hiro watching TV while the rest of them prepared dinner -they never let him help. He became a regular guest at their Saturday dinners. Hiro still remembered the first one, merely three weeks after Issei’s father caught them. Hiro couldn’t stop laughing until his jaw hurt.

Two weeks ago, they had graduated, and Hiro swore he’d never let Iwaizumi forget how much he cried with Oikawa’s speech after the last match they played once their parents had left. Then, the four of them walked to their usual ramen place and ate together, none of them speaking about how in a couple of months there’d be thousands of kilometers between them. Later, they went to Issei’s home, where they talked. Hiro wanted to tell his parents and friends. He was determined. There, sitting on his garden swing, they discussed the possible outcomes, from the far chance they accepted him to the worst, that they kicked him out.

They remained lost in the silence, the weight of the words heavy on them, until Sachi appeared behind them.

_“You can stay here with us!” Her sudden yell startled them both. “Issei would love it! I’d love it! And our parents would be thrilled! They love you!”_

_“I-I don’t know…”_

_“Dad!”_

_Matsukawa-san sat on the bench in front of them and left aside his characteristic sense of humor to talk to them with frankness. He told them about their financial situation._

_“One of the perks of working at a funeral home is that there’s always work, so we don’t lack the money, and now that we don’t have to pay Issei’s degree because he has decided he wants to stay here working with us? Fuck, we’re loaded kiddo!” The use of slang made Hiro laugh and Issei covered his face with his hand, embarrassed. “What I mean, Hiro, is that you’re always gonna be welcomed here.”_

Hiro sighed. That had been five days ago in which he had tried to gather all the courage he could. Issei had insisted on accompanying him, but Hiro told him that was something he needed to do alone. Finally, he took out his keys and opened the door. His parents were already sitting at the table, ready for dinner. Walking to them, a heavy knot installed in his stomach.

“Ah Takahiro, you’re finally here.”

“I-I need to tell you something.”

His father raised his head and frowned.

“What is it?”

His gaze was judgmental, and his mother narrowed his eyes, trying to read his mind. Hiro gulped.

“I’m dating someone.”

His parents blinked a couple times and then his mother smiled and clapped one time.

“Oh, that’s wonderful, Takahiro! I can’t wait to meet her!”

“I’m sure she’s a delight, son.”

“He.” The smiles disappeared. “ _He_ ’s a delight.”

“What?” His mother’s mouth was a thin line and Hiro saw her grabbing the edge of the table so strong her knuckles turned white.

“Issei Matsukawa. He’s a delight, and my boyfriend.” Hiro was proud his voice didn’t falter.

“Shut up!” His mother's scream startled him. “Shut up! You don’t know what you’re saying! This can’t be happening!” She covered her face with her hands and began crying. His father slammed his fist on the table.

“I fucking knew it! When you came home with that hair… You wanted to scream what a faggot you were, right?!”

“I-”

“How dare you?! After everything we’ve done for you! Look at your mother!”

Hiro didn’t know what to do. He had expected it. He had practiced his words with Issei a thousand times, but standing in front of his father and his anger-covered face, he paralyzed. He turned to his mother, with tears in the corners of his eyes.

“Mum?”

“I’m not your mother! I refuse to have given birth to someone… Someone… Like that…”

“Someone sick. You can say it, honey. He’s sick.” Hiro’s father hugged his wife from behind, trying to soothe her.

“I knew that kid was trouble, I knew it. Fucking… faggot…” The woman’s voice was like acid.

“Don’t you dare insult him!” Hiro wanted his voice to come out stronger but it broke mid-sentence and the tears fell.

“Don’t you talk to her!” His father screamed and Hiro jumped in his place, scared. His father walked to him and stood in front of him again. “So you can see how benevolent we are, you have ten minutes to collect your things, and then get out of here and forget about us, forever.”

His heart cracked and, crying, he ran to his room. It hurt; he couldn’t help it. Deep down, he knew that was going to happen. That’s why most of his stuff was already at Matsukawa’s. He just had to put the rest of his clothes in his school bag and grab his laptop. He took out his phone and through the tears he read Issei’s messages, to encourage himself to face his parents for the last time.

**From: Issei <3**

You can do it

I’m with you

No matter what happens

I love you

“I love you too…” Hiro whispered to his empty room. He took a deep breath and typed a quick text. Issei’s answer was immediate.

**To: Issei <3**

I’ll be there in ten

**From: Issei <3**

Door is open

Hiro smiled and felt brave again. Carrying his bag, he returned to the dining room. His mother had stopped crying and his father was nowhere to be seen. Hiro approached her.

“Mum…”

“Get out.” His father’s voice behind him startled him. 

“But-”

“Now!”

Hiro turned around sobbing and walked to their front door. When he had one foot outside, his father yelled again.

“And forget about college!”

That was the last thing he heard before the door slammed closed. Hiro began running. At least he knew where to go. He had walked those streets so many times he could do it even with his vision blurred by the tears. When he turned the corner of the bakery, he bumped into a tall shadow. 

“Sor-” Long arms engulfed him and recognizing the familiar smell he hugged him back. “Issei?! What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t just wait there.” Hiro broke apart.

“They… They told me to forget them…”

“I’m here, I’m here…”

“I can’t go back.”

“You don’t need to.”

“My college tuition…”

“We’ll figure it out. You hear me?” Issei stepped back and Hiro saw he was also crying. “We’ll figure everything out. Together.”

Hiro didn’t know how long they stood on that street, but eventually his eyes dried, no tears left to cry. Issei grabbed his bag and holding hands they walked home. When they got there, it was late. The house was quiet. Issei’s parents wanted to wait for them, but Issei had assumed Hiro wouldn’t want to talk and texted them to go to bed. Just when Hiro thought he couldn’t love him more.

They walked upstairs, to Issei’s room, where last week Hiro had taken his stuff. There was another futon splayed out next to the main one, and new tears appeared in his eyes.

“What am I gonna do?” It was barely a whisper, but in the silence of the night, Issei heard him.

“We’ll think about that tomorrow. You should rest now.” He kissed his forehead and handed him the sports pants he used as pyjamas.

Once they were changed, they laid down on their sides, facing each other, and moved closer until their legs were intertwined and Hiro’s face rested on his boyfriend's chest. Issei ran a hand through Hiro’s back, who had begun sobbing again.

“It’s okay, let it all out.”

That night, his world has fallen apart. He lost his parents, his home, probably his future… But laying there in Issei’s arms, with his boyfriend whispering how much he loved him, how strong he was, Hiro thought that it was all worth it.

* * *

_**20th July, 2012** _

“Best. Movie. Ever.”

It was Oikawa’s birthday, the last one they’ll spend all together until who knows when, so _of course_ they have to do as he said. They had lunch at his favorite restaurant, they had treated him to all the milk bread he wanted and they’ve just left the cinema where they had watched a stupid alien movie that he had loved. The strange thing is that Issei had also been hooked up by it. Luckily, Iwaizumi had good taste. Maybe he needed a new boyfriend. He glanced at Issei who was energetically discussing with their former captain and smiled.

Hiro had been living with the Matsukawa’s for the last three months, and he couldn’t be happier. Although the beginning had been hard. Hiro spent his days mostly crying and locked in Issei’s room -he had refused to call it _their_ room even when Issei begged him to- until one day Sachi had stormed in, dodging his brother and demanded Hiro to join the two of them for breakfast. Her determined gaze and the pleading eyes of his boyfriend made him react. When their parents returned, they found them laughing on the couch playing mahjong -although Sachi was about to cry because she lost. They didn’t say anything, they just smiled and walked to the kitchen carrying the groceries.

That night, they had dinner together, the five of them. At one point, Issei’s mother asked him about college and Hiro had frozen. He had tried so hard not to think about it.

_“I-I’m not going to college.” Issei held his hand under the table._

_“Why’s that?” The woman frowned._

_“Well, I can’t afford it.”_

_“That’s nonsense.” She replied. “We have more than enough money to pay your tuition!”_

_“B-But-”_

_“I’m serious.”_

_“And one of you needs to have a different job, in case someone discovers how to make us immortals and we ran out of business.” Issei’s dad smiled while chewing his steak._

_Hiro had looked at his boyfriend who was smiling widely. He knew. Hiro didn’t know if to kiss him or hit him. While deciding, he turned to the Matsukawa’s._

_“I-I promise I’ll pay you back until the last yen.”_

_“Don’t. You tolerate our son, that’s enough.”_

_“Hey!” Issei exclaimed. Sachi laughed. Everything was fine._

“See you tomorrow at your place, Makki? I want to play Mario Kart!”

Hiro had zoned out but the mention of his house brought him back to reality.

“Eeeeh…” His palms began to sweat. “Sorry, it can’t be.”

“Whyyyyy?” Oikawa pouted. “I’m leaving in a month! You’re all treating me so bad I might not come back!”

Why? Because his parents had kicked him out. That’s why. And now his Wii was in Issei’s room.

“Shittykawa, tomorrow you have an appointment with your physio.” Saved by the bell, Hiro thought.

“Oh! That’s right! What am I gonna do without my second mother?” 

“Why do you have to go to the physio?” Issei asked.

“Simple revision. It’s not only the physio, it’s any specialist. Oculist, dentist…” He lowered his voice. “Even _urologist_!” His friends laughed and Oikawa rolled his eyes. “My mum doesn’t let me go until being completely sure her favorite son is healthy.”

“I’m pretty sure your sister is the favorite but whatever helps you sleep at night, I guess.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

Hiro shook his head, smiling. He was gonna miss those two.

“So, the day after tomorrow, then?” Oikawa smiled at him and Hiro’s face paled. “Is your house free?”

His house. It’s been three months since he had put a foot in what Oikawa thought was _his house_. At that moment, his house was a chalet with a huge garden and the funeral home next door. He panicked.

“Actually,” Issei’s voice surprised him. “He lost a bet and now his Mario Kart is mine.”

“What?!” Iwaizumi turned to look at Issei, who was making a huge effort to make the smug grin on his face seem real.

“He lost a bet. So, we’ll see you in two days at my house.”

“Okay.” Iwaizumi didn’t seem completely convinced but he didn’t say anything.

They had reached the place where their ways parted. They waved goodbye and Issei and Hiro headed _home_. Issei wouldn’t shut up about the movie -seriously, how could have he liked it? - but Hiro wasn’t paying him attention. His friend’s mention of his house had affected him too much.

When they arrived, the family was ready for dinner but, for the first time since things had settled, Hiro didn’t feel like joining them. He apologized and went up the stairs to their room, knowing Issei was following him. Once inside, he sat on his futon and began sobbing. One second later, Issei was knelt in front of him, cupping his head on his hands, removing his tears with his thumb.

“Hiro, what’s wrong?”

“I have nowhere to go.” His voice cracked and Issei frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“When you leave me, I’ll have nowhere to go.” Issei widened his eyes.

“What the hell-”

“Eventually, you’re gonna break up with me. You’re gonna get tired, you’re gonna think I value nothing, that I’m a waste of space, or that I’m a gold-digger, or-” Issei covered his mouth with his hand to shut him up.

“Hiro.” He sounded hurt and Hiro cried harder. “I love you; I want to be with you.” Issei pressed their foreheads together. “I know that nothing that I tell you right now is gonna stick to that brain of yours but, just in case. I love you, I’ll never get tired of you, you’re not a gold digger, or a waste of space or whatever shit you’re thinking. I love you.” Issei kissed his forehead. “I love you.” His eyes. “I love you.” His cheeks. “So damn much.” His mouth.

Hiro kissed him back and let Issei’s warmth wrap him around, making him forget.

A couple days later, they found themselves alone in the big house. Hiro was finishing a paper when Issei called him from downstairs. He switched off the desk lamp and went down, where he discovered the table covered with red rose petals and two candles lighting the room.

“What-”

“Surprise.” Issei appeared from the kitchen, dressed with the dark navy blue he wore for their graduation. Hiro looked down to his chocolate-stained sports shorts and then up at his boyfriend.

“I’d swear it’s not our anniversary…” Issei shook his head smiling and shrugged.

“It’s just a surprise dinner.”

“Well, give me five minutes, I’ll change…”

“You’re perfect.” He walked to the end of the table and moved the chair away. “Please, sit down.” Hiro walked to him without understanding a thing. Issei went to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of red wine. He walked to Hiro and offered him some.

“Wine?”

“Yeah, sure.” Issei filled his glass and then his. He placed the bottle on the table and sat in the chair beside him. Issei raised his glass.

“To our future.”

“To our future.” They toasted and took a sip. Hiro still didn’t know what the hell was going on and decided to ask. “So, if this isn’t because of some date I’ve forgotten, what’s it about?”

“I talked to my parents.” Hiro blinked a couple times.

“Okay…” At least Issei hadn’t said _we need to talk_.

“They’ve told me we’re already adults and that this house is too small for all of us.” Issei’s smile brightened the room. Hiro had truly no idea what Issei was trying to tell him and, he wasn’t gonna lie, it was making him anxious. But Issei’s eyes sparkled and Hiro calmed down. “They think our room would make an excellent gym, and I agree.”

“I don’t follow.” Issei moved his chair closer to him and held his hand.

“I’m asking you to move in with me. Well, move out in our case.”

He couldn’t move. Issei let go of his hand. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring. Hiro’s eyes opened wide; he was about to freak out.

“Issei…”

“Relax, this isn’t an engagement ring. well, at least not that kind of engagement.” Issei laughed softly, as to downplay it, but his face was red and his hands trembled a little holding the opened velvet box. “It’s a promise ring.” He gulped. “Takahiro, I love you, and I promise to keep loving you forever. To cherish you, to worship you, to lift you up whenever you feel down, to respect you, to help you grow.” He had tears in his eyes. “You’re the love of my life. I don’t want anything else, _anyone_ else. Just you. Forever. You’re the strongest person I know. I promise I’ll try my best every day to be worthy of you.”

“You don’t-” His voice cracked and tears fell from his eyes. “Shit, Issei, you- you don’t have to _try._ You're the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me.” Hiro dropped to the floor and put his arms around his shoulders. “I love you so much.”

Issei laughed as their mouths met, chuckling against Hiro’s lips. 

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes, you big fucking idiot!” Hiro took the ring and put it on his finger. He stared at it for a while, smirking. “How did you know my ring size?” He looked up only to find Issei blushing harder.

“I might have measured it while you were sleeping.”

Hiro’s smile grew bigger and lowered his gaze to keep examining his ring. _His_ ring. It was simple, silver, made of two circles intertwining. It was perfect.

“I-I’ve bought a chain, also.” Issei interrupted his thoughts. “That way you can carry it hanging from your neck under the clothes, so people don’t ask… It’s in our room.”

Hiro leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together.

“Thanks for thinking of everything.”

They had dinner in the privacy provided by those two single candles. They spoke in whispers, fitting the quiet atmosphere that surrounded them. When they finished the profiteroles that Issei had baked, they cleared the table and then, Hiro hugged Issei from behind and they both staggered up the stairs, their path filled with tender kisses and love words.

Issei walked to the bookshelf where, behind his favorite manga, remained hidden another box containing a thin silver string. Hiro gave him the ring and Issei hanged it from the chain and then he closed it around Hiro’s neck. His hands slid down until they reached his waist and surrounded his stomach, while he rested his chin on his shoulder. Hiro left the ring box on the shelf, next to the frame with a picture of their best friends and them on their graduation day. He stared at it, with his fingers fidgeting around the promise on his neck.

“I want to tell them.” He whispered.

“Are you sure?”

“I think so.” Hiro turned to look at Issei. “I’m tired of lying to them. We’re moving in together. This is serious.”

“Oh, and here I thought we were serious from the start, were you playing with me, _Takahiro_?” Issei leaned forward to whisper his name barely a centimeter away.

“S-shut up! You know what I mean!” Hiro blushed and Issei chuckled.

“I know, I know.” He kissed him briefly. “We can tell them in two days, when they come-”

“No.” Hiro cut his words. “No. Let’s wait. Until Oikawa’s last week.” He sighed. “Just in case.” Issei smiled softly.

“Just in case.”

* * *

_**29th August, 2012** _

They found it. After a loooong morning walking around town they found it, and right then Issei’s father was signing the contract while Issei and him looked out at the street from the small balcony of the apartment. It was an old flat, it needed some renovations, but luckily nothing structural.

Issei’s parents wanted to buy them a house with a small garden and all that but Hiro had insisted on a cheap apartment. There had been a few arguments over dinner that were resolved by Issei’s fist slamming the table and screaming that they didn’t _need_ a huge house, they weren’t gonna have kids, only a dog. There had been silence after that, until Sachi had leaned to Hiro and whispered _could I name it?_

“Well, that was the last requirement.” Hiro heard the realtor. “The flat is all yours.” He turned and watched the man handing Matsukawa-san the keys. “If you have any problem, call me.”

“Arigatou gozaimasu.” The agent left the apartment and Issei’s father walked to them. “It’s official now, this is your new home.” Hiro looked at Issei smiling, who was already staring back at him, with the corners of his mouth slightly up and such tenderness in his eyes that made Hiro blush.

They stayed like that a while until Matsukawa-san coughed, startling them.

“So, these are your keys.” He gave them to Hiro with a fond smile.

“Thanks Matsukawa-san. I-”

“One time Hiro, just one time, call me Yuki.”

Hiro’s face turned redder and he smiled softly.

“Thanks Yuki, for everything.” His voice cracked and Yuki stepped forward to hug him. Before he could begin crying, Hiro took a step back and coughed.

Yuki laughed and then hugged his son. He pointed a threatening finger at Issei.

“You better take good care of him, Issei.”

“You know _I_ ’m your son, right?”

The three men burst out laughing and Yuki patted his son’s back before separating and walking to the kitchen counter where he had left his wallet and car keys. 

“We should get going. I have to go pick up Sachi and you guys are gonna be late.”

Right. They were going to have lunch with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The knot in Hiro’s stomach that had faded away during the morning came back full force. They were supposed to tell them they were together. That they loved each other. He prayed they wouldn’t hate them afterwards.

They left _their_ apartment -Issei made the honors of being the first one locking the door- and after a last hug to Yuki they headed to the restaurant. It was time to face their other half.

They knew they were moving in together, but they didn’t know why. Issei and I had decided it was best to wait until their last moment together. They didn’t want to randomly run into one of them at the supermarket or the cinema or wherever and had to see their hateful and disgusted faces.

Before they turned the last corner and walked into the crowded street, Issei grabbed Hiro and kissed him fiercely. It took Hiro by surprise but quickly he reacted and closed his eyes, letting himself be devoured. After a few minutes of heated make-out session -thank goodness there was no one on that street- Issei stepped back. They were both panting.

“Sorry, I needed it. Are you ready?”

“Don’t be sorry. And I’ll never be ready, so…” Hiro shrugged and they laughed. Issei pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Hiro squeezed his hand one last time before letting him go and walked before him. When he turned the corner, he saw their two friends standing at the end of the street.

“Oikawa! Iwaizumi!” They saw their friends turning to where Hiro’s voice came from and waved at them.

“Hey guys!” Oikawa said with a smile. Beside him, Hajime simply nodded. “How was the apartment hunting?”

“We found it!” Hiro beamed. “Let’s go inside, I’ll show you the pictures.”

* * *

**_29th November, 2012_ **

They were finally settled in. The renovations had taken longer than they thought at first because between Issei’s job and Hiro’s classes they could only dedicate weekends to it, but finally, their home was ready.

That day, the last pieces of furniture had arrived and they had assembled the bookshelf and the desk together. Then, they ran to the store to buy some groceries for dinner. They had stared at the “closed” sign for five minutes laughing. What a great start to their life as responsible adults. They had returned _home_ holding hands and with bags of take-out ramen on the free one.

It was all Oikawa’s fault. They had made a video call before and he had insisted on a house tour that had taken longer than necessary because he kept pointing out every little detail like from _how lovely it is that you guys have our picture in the bedroom_ to _if I were you guys I seriously reconsider repainting the hall with a lighter color_. He had also insisted on recording everything for Iwaizumi who was sleeping at the time. It was ten p.m. in Japan, ten a.m. in Argentina, and six a.m. in California. Hiro wondered if some day they’ll get used to being in three different time zones.

They had dinner on their new couch, with their new chopsticks, drinking from their new glasses, watching their new TV… Hiro thought of how his life was seven months ago and how everything had turned out. He glanced at his boyfriend beside him, who laughed at one bad joke the TV host had made and smiled.

They were gonna be happy. Together, forever.


End file.
